Talk:Tihark Orchard (mission)
Noticed last night while bringing my dervish through the Orchard that if you blow it on an emote in the mime duel, you can talk to him again and start over from the beginning. dargon 11:02, 22 November 2006 (CST) BS it's easy! From the Primary mission walkthru: "...with the help of 4 Vabbian Guards and whatever other NPCs stick around (most will run away). Bring mostly damage and a few healing skills and you shouldn't have any trouble." :First, the 4 Vabbian Guards that are automatically added to your party are worthless, I have never been able to call them to help, nor pull skree close enough for them to help. Thanks for NOTHING, A-net! :Second, the other NPCs that do fight are nearly worthless. 5 of them can sometimes take down one of the skree of a pair, but usually by getting mostly wiped out themselves. :Third, as a dervish, I have used my main build that got me to this mission JUST FINE with a team of support members. I am already Sunspear Castellan, so I know a bit about how to play dervish. I don't solo, but use heroes and henches mostly. So I am saying that I dont think there is a problem with my build. I added another skill with healing benefit besides my attacks, plus added Healing Breeze for countering the bleeding degen, and have used several Avatar Elites, including Balthazar and Melandru, all to no effect. (Yes, I have max AL armor and a rune of Major Vigor and a superior Scythe Mastery rune, so I should be able to inflict some damage.) After failing the skree battle 10+ times in a row, I have determined this much: I cannot seem to successfully solo a single skree warrior. :Conclusion, it is just wrong to say, "you shouldn't have any trouble." I think this part of the walkthru could use some fleshing out. (If you have build advice for me, the IGN of my dervish is Lonely Child.) --Queen of Spades 13:58, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::I actually just beat this on my second try. The plan of pulling the harpies to the guards worked for me, so maybe they fixed the problem you described? I did use a group of guards that were not added to my party for the third batch of harpies, and the second batch was engaged by another group of guards on their own. --Kanga 18:51, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::There's not necessarily any problems with your build, but realize this: your build is, normally, part of a team that includes Monks, whose job it is to heal you. In this mission, you are alone, and you must take care of healing yourself, which is why it says to bring mostly damage '''and a few healing skills.' '' ::When I did it on my Dervish, it took me two tries because I had to modify my team build in order to solo this mission. This is what I had: :: ::Cast Watchful Intervention as a pre-emptive heal. Get close to enemies, apply first three enchants to deal damage, then use Pious Assault to strip Heart and Fingers to do more damage (leave Zealous on for energy mgmt.). If you are very low on health, use Dwayna's Touch before starting your Pious Assaults. I had no trouble at all. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:04, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::My dervish had basically the same build, augmented with Vital Boon and Avatar of Balthazar. I didn't have any trouble in soloing a pair of harpies without any help from the NPCs.--Tmakinen 03:06, 5 December 2006 (CST) I am also getting EXTREMELY frustrated at this mission. I did it the first time with an A/R and breezed through it. I am currently doing it with a W/E and constantly getting owned by the skree. I have altered my build several times, but nothing is working. :Here's a W/any skill set that I used that worked fine for me on this mission: :Remember that there is no time limit when dealing with the skree, so take them on one at a time if possible and heal up before moving on to the next. --Rainith 23:24, 2 December 2006 (CST) Bugged? I assume the 4 Vabbian Guards that get added to your ally list are supposed to help in some way, but in the several times I've done it today, they have never moved from up the top by the Princes. Pretty useless. Ynara 12:09, 24 November 2006 (CST) :They seemed to work this time for me, but heres a bug I noticed: Take a look, daddy! A conversation between a Noble (who is an old man) and a Child (who is a little girl). As you can see, the old man calls the little girl 'Daddy'...--Wormy 16:09, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::Anet are aware of the take a look daddy bug, Gaile grey replied to this along with a few other bugs at gwguru forums. Xeon 21:07, 6 December 2006 (CST) :It is bugged. They USED to follow you and kill on sight. Now they just stand there and complain about how boring guard duty is. --Macros† (talk/ ) 12:07, 2 December 2006 (CST) One thing that worked for me is to rush up the stairs to fight the pair up top before they kill all the NPCs around them which include a guard or two and some nobles. Once those are dead returning to the "main floor" and pulling harpy pairs to the group of 5ish guards by the far side stairwell makes the mission pretty easy. --Lojiin I managed to activate the four guards - after killing the ground floor skree (with the four guards standing around like dummies) I went exploring around the outside of the building - from the ground floor go North, double back to the West, then up the stairs and North again to exit the main building. At that point I was really surprised to find I had the 4 guards following me. They stayed with me when I went back inside and made killing the skree on the 2nd floor much easier (I'm a monk - so don't have a lot of firepower by myself). --- Revel :I did the mission last night and the guards followed my character from the very beginning of the fight. There had been a small update before that so I'd tentatively suggest that the bug has now been fixed. Would anybody care to comment if they still find the mission bugged?--Tmakinen 04:32, 8 December 2006 (CST) :: I did the mission last night and all the guards followed me so I'd say it isn't bugged anymore Bakuru 05:04, 8 December 2006 (CST) Class Tactics I would like to see some class specific help in this walkthrough if possible by those who have already been through. While the mission itself is simple and fairly straight forward playing with a monk is rather difficult during this solo mission. As stated the partygoers are of little help and the guards assigned are utterly useless. Yet as a monk with 14 in smiting and self heals, 14+ attempts at the mission are still resulting in failure as we need to fight the 8 harpies. I can see this would be a lot easier for the more fighting oriented classes. :I brought a pet and went AoE Smiter. It worked out pretty well. "Air of Enchantment Smiter" : It is a fun mission, I died the first time with all three of my characters because I forgot to bring one skill or another. You'd think I would have learned but nooopeee. :p I expect going 55 solo monk would work well too, I think the harpies were all dervish right? Anyways, I think some build suggestions would be a good idea for this page, but there are quite a few builds that would work, all that is really important is that you bring sufficient damage dealing and sufficient healing. I think pet is pretty much the easiest way to go for all casters though. --Wormy 01:17, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::No dervish harpies. Article says W,P,R enemies. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:19, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::: ... Oh, I should have checked, hehe. O:-) --Wormy 01:21, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Waitaminnit, Wormy - how do you have Channeling and Charm Animal on that skill bar??? —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:06, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::O:-) Uhhh... --Wormy 13:12, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Since the harpies are warriors, rangers and paragons, any Mo/X or X/Mo 55 build should work. However, you are also required to defeat a necromancer that uses degen and life steals (going directly through your enchantments). I'm not quite sure but you might have to bring two sets of armor - one normal for the 're-enactment' and a 55 HP one for the harpies.--Tmakinen 03:15, 5 December 2006 (CST) I like the idea of having a set of builds that work. Here's my necro build that worked flawlessly with blood, curses, and soul reaping equally divided. Blood at 12 is recommended for a three point siphon. --Thervold 02:45, 3 December 2006 (CST) *Speaking of set builds: for a ranger primary, the standard R/N touch ranger breezes through the mission.--Tmakinen 03:20, 5 December 2006 (CST) The Princes I found that Prince Mehtu talked to me not after the mime duel but after teaching the kids how to dance. I only noticed this since I didn't do the mime contest before talking to him and he thanked me for teaching his niece (I think) how to dance. :I think they changed this in a recent update, because when I went through it the first time his dialogue specifically mentioned the mime. I did it again just now, and you're right, it's based on the dancing "festivity" now. Article changed to reflect this. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:34, 2 December 2006 (CST) Need some help I'm a Me/E trying to do this mission and no matter what I just can't do it. Can someone suggest a build or something to use to get through this mission? -- Bakuru 06:29, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Note that all the foes you face are physical attackers. Skills like Ineptitude, Clumsiness, and Signet of Clumsiness can deal massive damage, while the combo of Distortion with Spirit of Failure will deflect most of the attacks. Another tactic you might try is to simply degen and kite. Since they are in groups of two, make sure you have a pair of snares and degens. Signet of Midnight can also be used to blind followed by Epidemic to spread it. --Thervold 02:38, 3 December 2006 (CST) Expert condition... incorrect? I was looking at the reward conditions for the different levels, and I realized that as they are listed currently (0-2/3-4/5), it is impossible to complete the mission with only the Standard reward, as you are required to complete 3 festivities in order to speak to all 3 princes. Is this correct, and it really is impossible to get Standard on this mission, or is the scaling actually 0-3/4/5? —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:40, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Never mind, my fiancee just tested for me - the current scaling is correct, and it is indeed impossible to get the Standard reward for this mission. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 00:11, 4 December 2006 (CST) I never tried it, but you might get standard if you pay gold instead of handing in the vase, thus lowering your bonuses complete to two. --Thervold 13:38, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Nope - it doesn't matter how you acquire the vase. Handing the vase to Oloda is what counts as "participating in the festivity." —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 14:53, 14 December 2006 (CST) Vase The link goes to "Rare Eloninan Vase," should it be "Elonian?" --Fyren 00:35, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Er... yeah. ^^; *fixes typo* —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 01:39, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, like Canadian. -- Gordon Ecker 07:00, 5 December 2006 (CST) Someone edited the article to say the vase costs 5 platinum to buy, so I'm posting up this screenshot to verify my revert to 4 platinum. Mime duel You need to match Lumo 15 times to win the mime duel (or at least he says you do, if he says 15 and it's only 10 there should be a note about the contradiction) and he uses Ranger emotes, and this has been the case at least as far back as 3 days after release. -- Gordon Ecker 07:00, 5 December 2006 (CST) :I did the mission again yesterday and noticed too that the walkthrough incorrectly states that Lumo "mirrors" the emotes of the player's character. I didn't notice that the number 10 is incorrect. I didn't count, but it felt like correct to me. Are you sure? -- 11:22, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes, there is a discrepancy - he says 15, but you only do 10. ::On the "mirroring" thing, when I saw it added there I went to test it, and as I was playing a male dervish, it looked to be correct - dervish has same emotes as ranger, except /dance, which Lumo didn't do that time. When he *does* dance, though, it's obvious that he's a ranger. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 16:14, 5 December 2006 (CST) Vabbian Guard Captain? I did this with my monk and noticed that there was a Guard Captain of some sort that happily followed me around during the harpy battle. This made it quite easy to finish the mission. However, I don't see any mention of him in the NPC list. Is this a new addition?